The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods and corresponding navigation devices and, more particularly, to methods and corresponding apparatus for presenting a travel metric on a display device of a navigation device.
Navigation devices or navigation systems, as are commonly understood in the art, are typically utilized to determine a present physical location of the navigation device (or of a user of the device) and/or a route to a destination. Such devices may be installed within a vehicle (such as an automobile, a boat, an aircraft, or the like), while other permutations include portable electronic devices (such as portable dedicated navigation devices or mobile phones). Navigation devices often include or interface with a display device capable of presenting a graphical representation of a navigation map. If programmed with a destination, navigation devices may also show one or more suggested routes to the destination and possibly include graphical, textual, and/or auditory commands that instruct a user of the navigation device how to traverse the route.
Often, a navigation device will show an estimated time of arrival (ETA) to the route destination or a remaining distance to travel to the route destination. However, though suitable for some purposes, such an approach does not necessarily meet the needs of all application settings and/or users. For example, if a user wants to know an ETA or a distance to a certain location, the user is required to enter and set the location as the route destination.